Revenge of The Fallen
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! Lindsey is determined to make Castiel pay for Eve's death and Brooklyn becomes the object of his revenge. Castiel turns to Angel, Dean, Sam and the gang before it's too late! Rated M-Contains graphic torture, rape and angst!
1. Seeds of Revenge

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

_Summary – _Lindsey's determined to make Castiel suffer over the loss of Eve during a fight at the angel and Brooklyn's hands. Castiel turns to Angel and the gang for help as Brooklyn suffers at Lindsay's vengeful hands.

_WARNING!!!! _This is going to be a very dark and graphic story with torment, rape and angst. If this isn't your cup of tea then turn around!

* * *

"Cas are we too late?"

"No, they haven't summoned Illyria yet," Castiel turned to Brooklyn as they raced through the alleyway. Brooklyn and the angel had come to Los Angeles as a favor for Dean who was recovering from injuries sustained in the last fight with Lindsey and Eve.

"Cas can you zap us there?"

The angel reached out taking her hand in his as they vanished in a breeze and fluttering of wings.

* * *

Lindsey poured the blood out into a perfect circle with several crystals still embedded in chunks of sarcophagus. He was careful not to touch them as the essence of the demon would transfer into his own body. Eve stood by with the book in her hands reciting the summoning spell in the Old Language. She was dressed in a simple skirt and silk blouse with sandals to match. Her light brown hair was loosely tied back. Lindsey finished placing the crystals in the circle and stepped back watching them begin to glow as Eve finished up the incantation. She smiled sweetly at her love as she slipped the dagger out from the band of her skirt.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She handed him the dagger watching as he turned to the young woman tied down on the ground. The woman screamed through the rag tied tightly around her mouth. Lindsey knelt down studying the strong beautiful features of their chosen sacrifice. Illyria would be pleased with their choice.

"Shhhh," he traced the knife down her neck and chest before placing it over her heart. His face twisted into a sinister expression as he looked over at Eve who was standing by with nothing but pure evil lighting her eyes.

"A sacrifice must be made for Illyria to rise again," he whispered in the victim's ear. She screamed louder causing her face to turn bright red.

"You scream in terror but this, this is an honor to become the vessel for an Old One. You should be proud."

"Do it," Eve said in her deceitfully angelic voice. The former lawyer grinned and slowly raised the serrated blade until it was parallel to his ear. He thrusted down but found his hand stopped inches above the terrified girl's heart.

Castiel hurled the human across the clearing as Brooklyn hurried to untie her.

"Run and don't look back," she barked and handed the girl some salt and holy water. The woman nodded and ran like a frightened deer into the shelter of the trees. The hunter turned and saw Eve charging for the angel.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch," Brooklyn darted towards the small but inhumanly fast woman colliding with her halfway to Castiel. The hunter sacked Eve towards the ground and held the Colt between her eyes. But the little minion was prepared and waved her hand causing Brooklyn to sail through the air and against the large oak. She growled in pain but stood to her feet ready to do battle.

Castiel ducked as the hard fist of the disgraced lawyer came in his direction. The angel delivered a hard blow to his jaw causing Lindsey to stumble back and temporarily loose his footing.

"You fucking angel!" Lindsey cursed.

Castiel remained silent with his deep blue eyes trained on the man. He knew all about Lindsey McDonald and the troubles he had caused Dean and Sam in Oklahoma and here. The man was dangerous and had to be stopped. Lindsey charged like an enraged tiger catching Castiel around the waist and slamming him hard against the rock. He delivered several well placed blows to the angel's face watching as red trails marked his face like lines on a map.

"Do you know how much trouble we went through to set this up?!"

Lindsey continued punching hard ignoring the screams of his arms and hands unaware that the angel had gotten a hand loose. Castiel broke the hand free and slapped it against the man's head. A bright flash rushed through Lindsey's body causing him to go unconscious.

Brooklyn continued dodging Eve's attacks and grew tired of playing these little games.

"You know I've enough of you and those damn hunters," the uppercut met the underside of Brooklyn's chin. The hunter fell to the ground but rolled out of the way before Eve could slash her throat with the dagger. Brooklyn quickly waved her hand hurling Eve to the ground. She waved her hand in a summoning motion and caught the dagger in her waiting hand. Eve shouted out in frustration as she now lost the blade.

"I know all about you Eve, how you tried to get Sam to open the sarcophagus of Illyria but failed then nearly killed Dean in front of Wolfram and Hart. Not wise."

Eve stood up and pushed back her disheveled hair. The beautiful features now turned darker and more sinister as her true nature started to show through.

"Uh your demon's showing," Brooklyn jabbed at Eve.

Snarling at the hunter, Eve rushed in once again only to have Brooklyn call upon her abilities to halt the attack.

"You forget my father's Gabriel, the archangel and I inherited some of his powers," Brooklyn walked towards the fallen demon. She kept the Colt trained on the demon as Castiel arrived by her side.

"Brook you have to do it," Castiel told her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Brooklyn cocked the firearm and took aim at her heart or where it should be.

Lindsey stirred and saw Eve on the ground defeated and angry while Brooklyn stood over her and cocked the gun.

"NO!" He screamed and ran towards the pair.

"Brook do it!" Brooklyn squeezed the trigger sending the blessed bullet straight into the demon's chest. Lindsey felt as if his heart had been ripped from his own chest as he watched Eve collapse to the ground, dead before her body touched the hard earth. Castiel spun around as Lindsey leapt up and on the angel. Brooklyn immediately stabbed him in the shoulder with the blade stopping his rapid fire attacks on the seraph.

Lindsey screamed in pain and rolled off Castiel whose face was bloody and bruised. Brooklyn kicked the man hard in the ribs and started her own barrage of punches and curses on him. But Lindsey proved to still have some fight left in him as he fisted the hunter's shirt tight and slammed her on the ground. Lindsey pulled the knife that was still entrenched in his shoulder and saw it slick with red, the same color he was seeing as Eve was now dead.

"You….." he growled in a dangerous low tone as he crawled towards the hunter. Brooklyn crawled and clawed backwards as her enraged adversary inched closer to her. Castiel closed a hand and crossed in front of his chest which pulled the man away from Brooklyn and pinned him against the ground.

Lindsey began laughing at the angel and hunter hovered over him.

"You two think you have me cornered but you're wrong," he pulled out small pouch and recited in a thick tongue as he spread the contents over his body. Castiel reacted quickly covering Brooklyn and himself with his massive wings as the bright red orange flash lit up the small area as Lindsey vanished into the night.

* * *

Lindsey opened his eyes finding he was back in his apartment. The runes were still on the wall keeping the Senior Partners in the dark. He looked around feeling the pain from the brutal encounter begin to increase as the adrenaline wore off. But it wasn't physical pain he was feeling. The loss of Eve and first Darla had eaten away at what little bit of humanity he had left leaving a void for the hatred and need for revenge to fill the hole. His hands dug into the sheets as he let the evil sweep over completing its takeover of his soul. A few tears were shed as he briefly mourned over the loss of two women he had loved dearly, ripped away by his enemies.

He wanted Castiel to pay dearly for what happened out there tonight and he knew just how to do it. The evil grin crossed his face as he began plotting out his revenge on the angel.

* * *

**Okay readers!!! I wanna know how I did so please drop a quick review!!!**


	2. In The Hands of A Hateful Man

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Dean was chatting it up with Cordelia when Brooklyn and Castiel returned. The hunter wasn't worried about Dean as he had only eyes for her as Cordy had eyes for a certain vampire.

"Well I see a certain hunter is feeling better," she beamed. Dean smiled lovingly at Brooklyn as she sat down beside him. Castiel saw the love between them but never let anyone on to how he felt for the hunters. Brooklyn turned to Cordy seeing her merely smile back at the pair.

"Has he been behaving?"

"Of course Brook, Dean's always on his best behavior around here," she winked before leaving the trio alone.

"Did you get him?" Dean asked point blank. Brooklyn looked over at Cas before responding.

"Well we killed his little whore but not him. He pulled some bad mojo spell before we could."

"Damn it," Dean cursed, "That bastard nearly killed me and Sam."

"We know Dean and we will find him," Castiel assured him. His bright blue eyes twinkled in the light of the room.

"When I get better….." Dean growled but Brooklyn gently pressed him back against the bed.

"Dean, you need to focus on getting better. Let Cas and I handle this one okay? If you don't stay put I'm gonna tie you to the bed."

"Oooooh kinky," Dean waggled his eyebrows. Brooklyn rolled her eyes in a playful manner before kissing him. The hunter yawned as the pain medication was finally kicking in. Dean soon fell asleep and Brooklyn and the angel headed out to meet with the others.

* * *

Sam and Lorne were swapping hunting stories as Gunn was on the phone while Cordy was brewing up another pot of coffee.

"Brook! Cas! Hey guys!" Lorne greeted them both. Castiel was hesitant about the demon at first but soon noticed that he was a rarity in the demon world and soon came to trust him as a friend.

"So did you get him?" Sam asked. Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, that bastard got away but Eve on the other hand not so much," she grinned.

"One less parasite on the planet," Lorne chimed in. He had held a great disdain to say the least towards the former liaison for Wolfram and Hart. But now they had to deal with the new liaison, Marcus Hamilton. Brooklyn shivered whenever the man or rather thing was near and she likened him to a date rapist. She could always feel his dark eyes follow her wherever she went following her from place to place. Dean had made it clear to him to stay away from Brooklyn after he cornered her in the stairwell of the law firm late one night. So Hamilton kept his distance but that didn't mean his eyes couldn't follow.

"Well it should be two," Brooklyn shuddered internally as the deep voice boomed.

"Speaking of the devil," She muttered keeping her back turned to Hamilton. Hamilton entered the board room and closed the doors behind him.

"I understand Eve is dead but not McDonald," he stared straight at Castiel and Brooklyn. Castiel stood in front of the hunter taking a protective stance between them. Hamilton chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah that's true but what's it to you," Gunn spoke up. Hamilton eyed the man then back to Brooklyn.

"McDonald is a rogue and the Senior Partners want him dead. He is a threat to them. So now you see why I am interested in this."

"Lemme guess, the Senior Partners can't get up and off their asses and find this clown?" Brooklyn stepped around the angel.

"The Senior Partners have other pressing matters to deal with," Marcus grinned at her. Brooklyn held her ground and masked her fear and disdain.

"In case you forgot Brooklyn is putting her neck on the line for you. She nearly lost Dean and Sam so perhaps showing her some more respect would be in order," Castiel got within inches of the liaison's face. Hamilton had several inches on the angel's vessel but both were equally matched in power and combat skills.

"Trust me Castiel they are very grateful for her services but remember who is calling the shots around here," Hamilton turned and walked out leaving everyone looking around at one another.

"That guy's just creepy," Cordy broke the silence.

"Why did we ever agree to come out here?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Because you never let your friends down that's why," Angel was standing in the doorway. His angelic like features dark as he had seen Hamilton leaving the room.

"I know Angel and that is the only reason why we're here. Wolfram and Hart had holed up Azazel and Lilith if you recall and trust me we are grateful for the help all of you gave us on that one. I never forget to repay my debts you know that."

Angel smiled and hugged his friend before acknowledging Castiel's presence. The seraph took the hand the vampire offered to him.

"Hello Angel," Castiel greeted him warmly.

"Hey Cas," the vampire grinned at Castiel. Neither one had ever imagined that the other would be in this situation but it had turned out to work beautifully for all.

"Eve is dead but Lindsey escaped," Angel nodded.

"Yeah I heard about that. How's Dean?"

"Oh bouncing back to his old self," Cordy joked hoping it would kill some of the tension in the room but quickly discovered only she was laughing.

"Well we still have to find Lindsey and kill him or bring him here. But personally I'm in favor the first option," Brooklyn said gathering some things.

"Too bad Dean's gonna have to miss out on this," Sam sighed.

"Well he'll be safer here I hate to say," Castiel spoke up.

"Brooklyn's right, we need to track him down and bring his head here on a silver platter for the Senior Partners," Angel circled around.

"Why don't we start at the park? Maybe we can find something?"

"Good idea Brook," Lorne slapped her on the back.

"Alright, Cas, you Brook and I take the park. The rest of you fan out around the area."

* * *

The park was dark save for the lights along the walkways as Castiel Angel and Brooklyn scoured the small clearing. The crystals had been taken back to Wolfram and Hart so no one could awaken Illyria. Brooklyn shined her light around the area noting the dirt disturbed where the scuffle had taken place but nothing new to reveal where Lindsey had fled to.

Castiel examined the outline of the sacrificial insignia noting it was a sign of the Old Ones. Angel had taken to the woods hoping to get a different perspective. The vampire detected the scents of the angel and vampire along with the others in the area.

Brooklyn walked along the edge of the woods opposite of Angel unaware she was being watched. Lindsey watched with hatred in his eyes as Brooklyn crept ever so closer to where he hid. The cloth in his gloved hand was soaked in chloroform ready to be used. He slinked along mirroring her movements. The vampire was with them but the incantation he used would throw Angel off his trail.

"Just a little closer," he whispered to himself.

Brooklyn spotted something in the woods and drew her gun as she edged into the woods. Her heart raced and ears tuned to the slightest sound. She swept her light back and forth noticing a few rabbits fleeing from the light. Realizing nothing was to be found, she turned to head back to the clearing. It was then Lindsey made his move.

Brooklyn felt the arm wrap around her waist and the cloth being shoved in her face. The hunter fought back kicking and struggling but her attacker was proving to be stronger and anticipated her attacks. Lindsey held on with a greater ferocity as the drug starting taking effect on Brooklyn. He felt her struggle less and less with every passing second. Her muffled screams died down as she started going limp in his arms.

The hunter felt her world going dark while her arms and legs became dead weights, worthless limbs in a lost battle. Her eyes rolled back up inside her head as it lulled to one side. Lindsey pocketed the cloth and took her gun not wanting any trace of his presence to be found. He hoisted the hunter over his shoulder like a dead animal and vanished into the night.

* * *

Brooklyn started coming around hearing footsteps and other inaudible noises that seemed to be coming from all around her. As she regained consciousness the hunter saw she was in some kind of chamber or hidden room. There were no windows and only one door that led out. But it was the voice of her captor followed by several hard smacks to her face that snapped her back.

"Wake up!" Lindsey growled. The stinging contact between hand and face continued on for several more moments until he finally stopped and shook his hand.

"I should've known it was you," she groaned. Lindsey dealt another blow this time with his fist. Brooklyn felt her teeth cut the inner part of her mouth allowing blood to pool along the bottom of her jaw. The hunter spat it out and faced her tormentor.

"Your little angel friend is going to pay dearly for his role in Eve's death. But first I think I'll have some fun with you since it seems he holds you near and dear to his heart."

His voice was cold and full of hatred as he spoke of Castiel. Lindsey spun around with a dagger that looked ceremonial in appearance. But whatever he was going to use it for Brooklyn knew her blood would cover the blade. She tried to struggle but chains kept her in place on the heavy wood slab. Lindsey's eyes gleamed with burning rage as he sliced away her shirt and bra. Brooklyn fought to conceal her panic as she felt her jeans slowly fall to shreds.

Lindsey stood back seeing she was bound and vulnerable and at his mercy which he would show none to her. She closed her eyes as the blade tore at her boy shorts and cold smooth surface pressed into her skin. Lindsey stood back peeling away his own clothing anticipating the pain he was going to unleash on his captive. This would be but the beginning.

Grabbing her wrists, Lindsey pressed his body over hers hearing her whimpers as he began brutalizing her. She cried in pain as he took her by force feeling her body tear and burn at the unwanted intrusion. Every thrust of his body felt as if her body would rip apart from the inside out. The power he felt controlling and breaking her was bordering on euphoric as Brooklyn fought and cried through the pain. The metal manacles cut into her flesh allowing the rich warm blood to coat the metal and wood. Brooklyn tried to block out the pain but the resistance her body was putting up only increased the ripping and tearing forcing more cries from her mouth.

Lindsey merely snickered as she cried out in pain while his body released within her unwilling one. Her screams of pain were music to his ears as he continued riding out his climax. The hot stinging tears rolled down her face as she couldn't move. Lindsey leaned in licking at the clear streaks tasting salt and fear tingle his tongue.

"This is but only the start of it," he growled in her ear. Lindsey grabbed bamboo shoots and latched his hand around her wrist. Brooklyn watched as he took one of the wooden stalks and without warning stabbed the area beneath her fingernail with it. She cried in agony as he repeated with the other four fingers. Each stab splintering within her skin penetrating deep below the nail.

Brooklyn panted and breathed erratically as he stopped at one hand. Flashing an evil cold grin, Lindsey once again crushed her body creating a deep unseated pain that would dig within the hunter's soul.

"I told you the angel will pay and what better way than to make the one he loves suffer dearly," he hissed in her ear while continuing his ruthless assault. The walls of the room echoed with her tormented cries.

* * *

**Sorry bout the slow update!!!! **


	3. McDonald Has Her

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"You know Angel and I buried the hatchet once….But then after I left for a little while and came back he was the fucking CEO at Wolfram and Hart. The thought of some Eurotrash vampire getting shot up the ladder overnight where I struggled to crawl out of the mailroom seemed a little unjust. Don't you think?"

Lindsey looked down seeing the hatred burning in Brooklyn's eyes. Her mouth kept still by the leather strap.

"Originally I wanted to torment Castiel but then realized catching an angel would be like catching a hurricane with a butterfly net. So instead I saw another target, you."

He turned grabbing the next round of shoots and roughly clamped his hand on her small wrist. Brooklyn found her breathing turning rapid and heart racing with fear as she knew what was coming. Lindsey laughed cruelly as he shoved the thick shoot in her pinky. The hunter's muffled cries continued unabated as he continued slowly and forcefully pushed the wooden splint until her fingernail was nearly peeled off.

Brooklyn's head shook and jerked violently but it offered no distraction from the sick twisted pleasure her captor was getting from her agony. Her fingers ached and throbbed dully as she knew her fingers were swelling rapidly with every passing second. She smacked her head back against the wooden plank hoping Death could come for her. Lindsey saw what she was attempting and pinned her head down preventing her from succeeding.

"Death is but too kind for you…." He hissed in her ear. His hand slipped up and ripped away the gag. Brooklyn breathed shortly through gritted teeth unable to speak or think. Lindsey stood up and unstrapped the hunter dragging her to the opposite side of the room where several chains and cuffs hung freely from the ceiling. Brooklyn tried to fight but Lindsey was too strong. He fisted her hair jerking her head back until it was nearly 90 degrees with her neck.

"Fighting me will only make it worse for you bitch," his voice turned Brooklyn's blood cold. She hoped the others would figure out she was missing and search for her soon. Lindsey snapped the cold metal cuffs over her wrists and ankles then slowly stepped back. The short lengths supported her body upright keeping her legs and arms spread out.

Lindsey searched out along the table of instruments spying the crop. It had been modified with sharp razor blades guaranteeing more damage to flesh and skin. He admired the item and lightly traced a finger along one of the blades watching the thin layer of his skin peel away.

"Perfect," he whispered before turning around to try it out on his victim. Brooklyn couldn't see him or what he held in his hand but her body tensed up as it sensed what was about to come.

"I'm gonna enjoy this…." His arm went up then downward at an angle. The sharp edges sliced into her skin forcing the blood to flow from the deep but small gashes. Brooklyn wailed in pain as the next blow landed across her back ripping more flesh open. Lindsey lashed out again and again until her blood was smeared all over her back and bottom and slowly trickling down her thighs and calves. The wounds burned with a searing intensity which spread throughout her body.

Lindsey placed down the whip and circled around to look at her as she suffered. His hand cupped her chin bringing her head upward. The bright fiery eyes had dulled into two lifeless pools.

"Are we having fun yet?" he mocked her. Brooklyn spat in Lindsey's face only to have him retaliate by fisting her hair and pulling so hard that a section of scalp and red strands were clenched tightly in his hand. Brooklyn cried feeling her world begin to go black as the adrenaline wore off robbing her of the last bit of comfort as the pain slammed into her like a tsunami.

* * *

"How are we gonna tell him?" Sam paced around the board room.

"I don't know Sam," Gunn sighed. Everyone was gathered around the table as they had learned Brooklyn was missing. They knew Dean was going to freak to say the least when news of his hunter missing reached him.

"Well I say we go back and look around where she was last seen," Angel suggested.

"I second that," Gunn stood up.

"Me too," Sam ceased pacing long enough to agree. Castiel remained silent, blaming himself for letting her go missing. He should've kept a better watch on her. Dean trusted him to keep her safe and now…..

"Cas," Angel looked at the distraught seraph, "This is not your fault alright?"

"No, Dean trusted me to protect her," Castiel whispered.

"Cas this is not the time for playing the blame game," Gunn said firmly.

"Do we know who did this?" Sam asked.

"If I was a betting man I would put my money on Lindsey. He would be that evil enough," Angel watched as Castiel stood up but the vampire quickly blocked his path.

"Cas no," he said, "We don't know where he is."

Cordy was preparing more coffee when the vision struck. She gripped the counter feeling her fingers dig into the hard wooden surface as the images flashed in her mind.

_She saw Brooklyn chained up and bleeding. Her hands swollen with what looked like sticks protruding from her fingers. Her hair was matted and sticky with blood as was her back and legs. Lindsey was standing before her taunting the hunter cruelly before carving into her flesh listening to her scream in pain. The room was dark but for one door. _

Cordy gasped hard and released the counter from her death grip. She raced towards the board room to tell the others what she saw.

"Guys! Lindsey has her! He has Brook!" Cordy hollered as she burst through the doors.

"That son of a bitch," Gunn growled.

"Did I just hear that McDonald has Brooklyn?" Marcus stood in the doorway. His eyes were trained on the group.

"Yeah you did," Sam responded. The liaison stared at the hunter.

"This is why he had to be killed the first time. Now he has Brooklyn and who knows what he's doing!"

"He wants payback," Castiel said suddenly, "He thinks hurting her will hurt me."

"And it is Cas," Lorne spoke up, "I can see the pain flooding your soul."

"So why then are all of you sitting around here when you need to be out there?" Marcus pointed towards the window. Sam decided he had enough of this joker and got in his face.

"Look you prick, in case you forgot Lindsey has cloaked himself from everything including the angels' radar. He is doing a pretty damn good job at covering his tracks and unless you have a way to help us find him shut the Hell up."

Marcus stood toe to toe with the hunter unafraid of his display. He held the Winchesters with contempt and disgust knowing they hunted the very things Wolfram and Hart sought to protect. Marcus was not about to be subdued by some half breed that carried the blood of Azazel.

"You do not know who are mouthing off to boy," he warned Sam. Sam was about to argue back but Gunn intervened and pulled Sam away before an all out war broke out between the two.

"Sam, you go talk to Dean okay? He needs to know what's going on," Angel asked. Sam nodded but flashed an ugly look at Hamilton before storming out the door.

"I suggest you find McDonald and bring him to me alive. The Senior Partners do not like to be kept waiting," Marcus turned and left the board room.

"Does that guy give anyone else the serious creeps?" Lorne hitched a thumb in the direction of the door.

"Major," Cordy answered.

"Okay we need to head back to the park and scour that patch of woods. Lindsey can't be keeping her too far from here," Angel finally spoke.

Cordy stayed behind as Sam returned. Dean was still out which may be a good thing for him at this point. Marcus watched as the small group left and went back in his office. He knew the Senior Partners were angered that McDonald slipped through their fingers but he had cloaked himself from all methods of tracking which made it difficult even for the angels.

* * *

Sam and Gunn scoured the edge of the woods while Lorne and Angel were on the inside. Castiel was off in his own world taking what area was left. The angel knelt down detecting someone had been there. He looked down seeing the small boot prints which he recognized as Brooklyn's but spotted the larger set which quickly turned into a mess of large and small overlapping the other. Castiel continued searching and followed the footprints to the end of the woods. In the grassy area he lost track given the ground was dry and all the grass was messed up. He sighed heavily and turned to leave but the light of the moon reflected something shiny in the grass. Castiel leaned over and picked up the bracelet with a fleur –de-lis charm dangling from it.

**Sorry bout the long delay...... :(**


	4. Trust Still Exists

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

I am sorry about this uber slow and late update.....My muse went AWOL on this one but finally got going once again!

* * *

Lindsey lit the cigarette and looked over at the hunter. Her head was hanging down as her breathing was erratic and shallow. The cuts were clotting and the bleeding started to slow leaving dried streaks over every part of her body. Taking a short puff, he wandered over to Brooklyn and roughly grabbed her hair forcing her head up. Her eyes were hollow and distant as the pain had taken over her body.

Brooklyn was beyond pain or so she thought. When the cigarette burned her skin she heard the scream leaving her mouth. Lindsey didn't stop at one; he continued burning her body until all that remained was the butt. He grinned as he tossed the burnt end aside and cut her down dragging her towards the bed in the corner. Brooklyn couldn't fight back as he dropped her on the bed in a cold and careless manner. She gasped for air as her face was buried in the dirty soiled mattress. Lindsey looked down at the helpless woman with disgust and contempt. He roughly parted her legs and thrusted roughly inside. He admitted to himself that fucking the hunter brought him not only self satisfaction but power. Power over another.

The tears ran down her face and soaked the soiled surface as she couldn't find the energy to weep in agony. The sharp nails of her tomentor buried themselves in her skin drawing blood beneath each one. Her body tensed in response but that was all she could muster. Lindsey laughed in her ear mocking the hunter as he spilled inside her mocking the intimate tender dance she shared countless times with Dean. Brooklyn winced and closed her eyes tightly as the next round of hot thick semen invaded her body. Her tormentor and rapist dug his nails in her shoulders pinning her down as he rode out his release. Sure he loved cutting burning and beating her, but this, this to him was the ultimate way to break his victim. It gave him dominance and control over Brooklyn.

He rolled off the weak hunter and stretched out beside her admiring his personal handiwork. Her body was broken beaten and bloody but her soul was somehow still intact. Despite her injuries, Lindsey sensed she was still defiant. His telekinetic powers allowed him to read into her mind and thoughts.

"They'll never find you," he sneered. Brooklyn didn't respond and kept her face turned down away from him. She wasn't about to grant him a single ounce of satisfaction. Her aura remained strong glowing a rich blue around her battered form. He was going to have to try harder to break her. It was then Lindsey got an idea.

Brooklyn felt him lift her hips up and felt his cock at the tight ring of muscle. Her heart began pounding as he brutally forced his way inside. She couldn't move and could only whimper as he thrusted roughly inside. Blood ran down her thighs and legs as her body relented by force and allowed him in. The tender flesh ripped and tore as he raped her relentlessly.

"You like this…." He grinned and slammed his hips harder against her feeling his climax drawing closer and faster with each thrust. Lindsey threw his head back and allowed his body to expel inside. The silent scream rang in her mind as she felt her body burn and stretch from the intrusion. The pain bordered on unbearable as her attacker forced his cock inside of her making her suffer in an unimaginable way. Brooklyn let her thoughts turn to Dean and the hopes he would find her soon. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

* * *

Cordelia held the bracelet in her hand hoping she would receive a vision about Brooklyn's whereabouts. Ever since they learned Lindsey was behind Brooklyn's kidnapping, the gang had tried everything to locate their missing friend. Dean had taken it especially hard. The hunter was still bedridden from his injuries but did what he could from bed to help in tracking them down. Cordelia had sensed he was shaken deep down but wore a mask of stone to hide his true emotions.

"Dean we'll find her. McDonald may think he's covered his tracks but he's gonna screw up somewhere," Sam assured his brother. He saw past Dean's false façade and saw the real emotions. Fear anger and heartbreak were in control of his soul and it was turning harder for Dean to keep it from breaking the surface. Castiel couldn't face the hunter for the guilt consumed the angel. Dean had trusted him to watch Brooklyn and he couldn't do that. The range of emotions that swept through his eyes didn't fool the angel one bit.

"Cas!" Dean called out from the room. "Cas get your ass in here now!"

Castiel braced himself for the barrage that was about to come. He walked towards the room and shook all over even causing the tan jacket he faithfully wore to flutter as well. Whatever Dean had to say he felt he deserved it. Holding his head up, Castiel entered Dean's room.

Dean looked up from the laptop when he heard the knock on the door and watched the angel come in.

"Cas, I need to talk to you," Castiel was taken aback by the gentleness blended in with the sadness in his voice. The hard edge had peeled back exposing the fear in his jade depths.

"Cas I don't blame you for Brook going missing. I know you've been blaming yourself for this but don't. Lindsey stalked and attacked her when she was vulnerable. He watched her like a predator and attacked when it was to his advantage. If I was in your place I would blame myself too but stop it right now."

"Dean…..You trusted me…" Castiel started to say but the hunter cut him off.

"And I still do Cas," he said. "But you can't do this to yourself."

Castiel sighed and sat down next to the bed. Dean put the laptop on the stand and moved towards the edge of the bed. He slid the amulet he wore faithfully every single day from around his neck and placed it in the angel's hand. Castiel watched Dean close his fingers around the cool heavy idol then look up with a fiery determination.

"I can't go out with you but maybe this can help. Brooklyn is my world, my everything…..I can't just sit here without trying something."

"But Dean this your prized amulet….Sam gave this to you when you were 12."

"Yeah and what's your point? This is special….Bobby told me that. He said that someday it would prove helpful in a time of need. I would say this is that time."

Castiel nodded and slipped the amulet around his neck and tucked in his shirt. It felt strange resting against his skin but also felt reassuring at the same time. Dean saw the emotion in the angel's eyes as the tears welled and spilled over down his face.

"Cas go," Dean choked back his own tears. "Damn it go!"

Castiel stood but not before placing a supportive hand on the shaken hunter's shoulder.

"I will get her back for you," he vowed.

"If you see McDonald….." Dean wiped his eyes and sniffled, "Make that son of a bitch suffer slow and painfully."

The angel watched as Dean began to break down. The final brick in the wall gave way as the emotions turned too strong to hold back. His strong shoulder shook as his hands covered his tear streaked face. Whimpers escaped his lips despite his best efforts to hide them in his hands. Castiel turned to leave the hunter as he let the emotions flow.

"How's he doing?" Lorne asked Castiel when the angel appeared in the conference room.

"He is holding his own shall we say," the angel replied unsure of what to say. Lorne had felt Dean's pain from when Sam broke the news to now. The hunter had blocked what he truly felt but the loss of Brooklyn was more than he wanted to admit to anyone, including himself. Lorne knew he truly loved Brooklyn for he had picked up on it the first day they met him.

"We'll get her back Dean," he said to the air.

* * *

Sam and Cordelia were at the table going over the books Angel had fetched from the resource room. They knew Lindsey had runes etched on his body which were some of the most powerful and oldest sigils in existence. Dean had volunteered to look on the internet in the hopes he could stayed focused in getting Brooklyn back.

"Well this book had a whole lot of nothing," Sam slammed it shut in frustration. "It just regurgitated what we already know."

Cordelia looked over at her friend seeing the distress contorting his handsome features. It was difficult seeing the Winchesters hurting as they were since Brooklyn was a dear friend to them all and her suffering was their suffering as well.

"Don't give up Sam," she said in an attempt to brighten the mood. "For every evil being and spell in creation there's a way to counter it. We just have to dig deeper and think outside the box."

Sam smiled as she spoke with the wisdom of a sage. She had matured within the last few years from a shallow self absorbed girl to a mature empowered woman. A woman who took the bull by the horns and got through life's trials and perils with determination of a warrior but carried herself with the grace of royalty. It was no wonder Angel was nuts over her.

Dean kept searching through bleary tears, hoping he would find something that would help even if it was just a word. He had felt so lost and alone after Cassie but then Brooklyn came along and changed everything. She was initially weary of his suave charm and boyish good looks but after saving his life in Miami she finally confessed her true feelings. They never looked back since.

"Brook we're going to find you….And when we do you are never ever going out of my sight again!"


	5. One Last Breath

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up finding she was still tied to the bed. Her eyelids were heavy and throat was parched as she continued to come around. The hunter swallowed but felt a pressure then sharp pain in her throat. The scream that formed in her chest died when it reached the point of discomfort. She couldn't reach to find out what was the source of her ache but felt something warm trickle down her chest.

"Good morning," Lindsey appeared. He was dressed in a fresh crisp shirt and pants with hair combed neatly in place.

"I see my gift is serving its purpose," he ran a finger over the leather strap that was snug against her skin. On the inside of the collar were small sharp points that were long enough to cause intolerable pain and suffering but didn't sever any major arteries.

"Fuck you," she whispered hoarsely. Lindsey leaned over until his face was pressed to hers and dug his fingers into her jaw.

"Plan on that too baby," he ran the tip of his tongue around her lips then pulled back. The taste of fear prickled at the very end and slowly spread though his veins. She was starting to break down and this was but the beginning.

"But I have a few other things in mind too….." he briefly flashed his victim an ominous smile, one that caused a dead cold feeling to form deep within the recesses of her soul.

Castiel started drawing the symbols on the table while Sam and Cordy gathered the items he needed.

"Okay you wanna explain this to me again?" Cordy looked over at the hunter. She placed the candles carefully in the form of a pentagram and backed away.

"It's a way to find Lindsey," the angel kept his eyes trained on the table as he responded. The guilt was still eating at him despite Dean's reassurances that he wasn't to blame. "He may be hidden behind Runes and other means but this spell is able to circumvent those barriers and find him."

* * *

The map of Los Angeles was spread out over the symbol as they suspected Lindsey didn't go too far. Cordy passed the bracelet they found in the woods to the angel as it was their only link to McDonald. Sam lit the candles and stood back and watched as Castiel started the chant in Enochian. The map started to smoke then erupted in a bright flash of blue and red that threatened to burn the room around them down. But as fast as the flames roared to life they just as quickly died down leaving a fraction of paper behind.

"She's here," Castiel pointed at the middle of the charred remains. Cordy peered down and saw it was in an old industrial area.

"Angel! Cas found Brook!" The vampire hurried in and immediately knew where to go.

"Gunn and Lorne, you two come with me," they nodded and started loading weapons.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"You're coming too. Someone needs to get Brooklyn while we take on McDonald."

Sam shook his head. "Oh no I want a piece of that bastard!"

Angel just stared at the hunter. "Sam, you don't know him like we do. He's more dangerous than anything you Dean and Brooklyn have encountered."

Sam wanted to argue back but the vampire wasn't going to allow it. Time was running out and Brooklyn's life was hanging in her hands. Castiel felt he needed to intervene and maneuvered his body between the two.

"Sam please we need to let Angel take charge. He possesses far more knowledge of how Lindsey works and what we can do to stop him. We can argue about delegating later."

"I'll stay here with Dean," Cordy offered. No one argued with her.

* * *

Brooklyn held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as Lindsey started carving into her torso and stomach. The runes turned red as blood reached the surface and broke from the lines of broken skin. Crimson droplets scattered across her broken skin forming webs of red before falling over and towards the floor. The collar remained tight around her throat ensuring she wouldn't scream.

Her eyes were kept open so she could see everything Lindsay did to her……everything. Lindsay finished the last inscription in his victim and rose like a proud warrior after slaying his foe. The blood, Brooklyn's blood, glistened in the light of the room as the silver blade shined in her eyes. Her body reacted out of instinct but found the eyelids couldn't be lowered. She could feel the sick predatory eyes gazing upon her as Lindsay pondered what he could do to her next.

A few moments later Brooklyn felt her body go numb as she was dunked in the tank of icy water. It felt like a million knives stabbing her at once as the frigid water robbed her body of precious heat and energy. He held her just below the surface, watching as she struggled to lift her head above the surface for one gasp of sweet precious air. The water surroundings turned fuzzy as once defined shapes blurred and lost distinction. Her lungs roared for oxygen but there was none to be had. A minute had passed before Lindsay decided to yank her up.

"Had enough?!" Lindsay hoisted the hunter's limp body up and out letting her dangle like a worm on a hook. He watched her head lull to one side while her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. He had taken off the eye restraints but only long enough for her little rendition of the polar bear plunge.

"Fuck off," Brooklyn gasped with every bit of remaining energy she held. Black spots started appearing in her line of vision as her body shivered uncontrollably. She couldn't see that her lips were bluish grey or that her skin was pale and starting to take on a light blue hue. The extreme temperature of her latest torment had taken a devastating toll on her being though Lindsay wasn't finished with her.

"I think I just might do that," he snarled. Lindsay shifted his weight and pulled on the chain then let it go allowing Brooklyn to collapse on the cracked concrete floor. She tried to crawl away despite her limbs being dead weights attached to her body. Lindsay pounced on her and tossed the helpless hunter flat on her stomach and shoved her legs apart. Holding her down, Lindsay ripped his pants open not caring if he ripped the expensive material in the process. Brooklyn could feel her lower body being lifted up as he violently slammed against her. She wailed in pain and didn't care if the collar wrapped tightly around her throat ripped and tore at her tender skin. The agony of his brutal assault took a greater toll on her deteriorating body than a few simply sharp spikes pulling at her skin. Injured flesh was subjected to further agony as he showed no mercy towards her.

The burning between her legs intensified with each cruel thrust of his cock and made her scream louder with each slam.

"No one can hear you Brookie," Lindsay growled. He bit hard on her earlobe drawing blood onto his lips and tongue. Her screams radiated throughout the room but were quickly absorbed by the thick concrete walls. Lindsay buried his nails in her sides as the pressure inside coiled and pooled, ready to be released in a violent manner. His grunts of twisted pleasure rang in her ears as he felt the end nearing. His body tightened as the rush of adrenaline and endorphins flooded his body as his release spilled forth. Brooklyn could only whimper as the thick hot ropes of semen coated her traumatized flesh causing her further suffering.

Lindsay stood and adjusted himself before grabbing the hunter by her wrists and dragging her across the floor. He didn't care if she cried out at every edge or object that hit her swollen knees or ankles. Lindsay had taken a sledgehammer and shattered her knees then her ankles. The wooden block used to do the dreaded deed had been splintered by the force of his blows and tossed aside in a corner.

"I think I'll warm you up a little," he whispered as he tossed her back on the soiled mattress. Brooklyn moaned in protest but it fell upon deaf ears. She felt the fight within her ebbing away as her body couldn't fight back much longer.

Lindsay hooked up the wet sponges to the jumper cables then attached the other ends to the car battery. He then locked the manacles over her wrists and shattered ankles before applying the first round. Brooklyn's eyes flung open as her muscles locked and contracted. The high voltage charged through her body and started burning her body from the inside. She would've been able to fight it but her body was broken and badly beaten which allowed for the current to run freely through every muscle and fiber.

Brooklyn's heart fluctuated and tuned an irregular beat before she started going into cardiac arrest. She felt her chest tighten and constrict before her last intake of air…..

**Very very sorry for this really really long overdue update!!!!**


End file.
